vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ouroboros (Bravely Default)
Summary Ouroboros is the eldritch monstrosity that only appears in the True Ending of Bravely Default. He is the true mastermind behind the events of the game, and thus the master of Airy, who misleads and lies the heroes throughout the story. Intrigued by the fact that the party was able to defeat her, he devours her entirely and confronts them himself, intending to devour all possible realms and introduce pain and strife into the Celestial Realm (the Real World) for his own amusement, only to be defeated when the combined efforts of every alternate version of the party stops each of Ouroboros's attempts to devour their worlds, halting his ability to heal, and thus allowing the party to defeat him once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Ouroboros, The World Devouring Serpent, the Serpent that Devours the Horizon, God of Destruction Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Presumed male Age: At least 110 million years old Classification: God of Destruction, Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (At least High-Mid. He is stated to be able to regenerate for as long as his core exists.) Reality Warping, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Self-Duplication, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can consign foes to pocket dimensions Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Superior to Airy who linked a myriad of different worlds. Can casually devour an entire reality in seconds, and has been doing so repeatedly for over 110 million years. He is stated to be able to devour a realm for each of his six tentacles. Zero Dimension ignores conventional durability.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Devoured an entire realm and absorbed its energy in seconds) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ (It was stated that he could devour entire realms with a single tentacle.) Durability: At least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Can channel the energy of multiple realities and required the efforts of all of the party's alternate selves to defeat.) Stamina: Limitless, so long as he has worlds to devour. Range: At least Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. Has great knowledge of the workings of realities, and is incredibly ancient. However, he is also incredibly self-centered and calloused, and cannot conceive of the possibility of defeat. Weaknesses: Incredibly arrogant. Regeneration can be halted with DeRosso's sacrifice, as well as if his opponents' alternate selves are warned and thus negating his attempts to devour worlds. Regeneration is voluntary, and must be activated to use and can be sealed with the power of eternity. More vulnerable to water and Anti-Dragon related attacks. Can't show his true form or unleash his full power outside of dimensional rifts such as the Infernal Realm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Human Form' *'Omni-Capability': He can use any attack and ability that the party of Bravely Default can learn and use over the course of the story. 'True Form' *'Total Regeneration:' Instantly recovers any and all damage dealt to it if he so chooses. *'Zero Dimension:' Instantly incapacitates a target, but can be avoided with certain items that negate Instant KO/Death abilities. *'Demon Touch:' Manipulates his opponents' time, negating their ability to take action and freezing them in place unless they too have time manipulation abilities. *'Armageddon:' Devours a reality to restore himself to full fighting capacity before channeling said energy as a powerful beam to deal heavy non-elemental damage. *'Divergence:' Seals a target in another dimension to render them incapable of fighting. *'Disaster:' Unleashes a powerful explosion that's almost as powerful as Armageddon, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Bravely Default Category:Square Enix Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2